


and then you get down on your knees

by Rethira



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the approved use of a confessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then you get down on your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seliph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seliph/gifts).



> for angela, it's 100% porn

gaius shudders in libra’s lap as the third person in an hour starts to say, “forgive me father, for i have sinned”

libra replies to them, his tone of voice even and measured. he hardly hears himself speak. all his concentration is directed elsewhere

his fingers are sunk inside gaius’ ass, as deep as they can go. libra can only manage slow, gentle movements, lest the noises pass into the other side of the confessional, but gaius is more than worked up enough that that hardly seems to matter. his cock is sandwiched partly between libra’s wrist and gaius’ own stomach, and he has made _such_ a filthy mess already, coming almost as soon as libra worked his fingers inside him

gaius moans, too loud for the confines of the confessional, and libra immediately pushes the fingers of his free hand between gaius’ lips – “please, continue,” he says to his confessor. gaius makes a quieter noise, muffled still further by libra’s fingers, and his tongue starts to tease at them, flirting with the delicate skin. libra wants to pull his fingers free and replace them with his cock- but... later

the confessor thanks libra and leaves and in the moment they have alone libra curls his fingers firmly against gaius’ prostate, murmuring soft platitudes to him while gaius twists in shocked pleasure, arching up off libra’s lap – a half muffled cry of startled pleasure wrenches its way out from his lips, and he comes across his stomach, and only then does libra ease his touch

no new confessor has yet entered, and gaius has been so _good_ lately. he deserves a reward

libra kisses gaius’ cheek, his fingers slipping free from gaius’ mouth. gaius gives them a half-hearted, dazed lick as they leave, whining tremulously

“shhh,” libra murmurs, reaching down into his robes. he withdraws the item and unwraps it. gaius shivers when he sees it – his hole clenches around libra’s _other_ fingers – and he’s panting for it as libra raises it to his lips. “say please,” libra says

“ _please_ , oh fuck, _please_ ,” gaius groans – he moans when the lolly hits his tongue. his lips close around it like he’s welcoming it home. libra gently encourages him to lean back on libra’s shoulder more, so libra can watch. gaius’ eyes are glazed, and his tongue is obviously working feverishly. beautiful

another confessor enters. libra smiles, kisses gaius’ forehead, and takes confession. gaius starts to shift in his lap part way through, hard again. he pulls at libra’s arm insistently, a silent demand for _more_

well, who is libra to refuse?

libra spreads his fingers slowly, slowly opening gaius up – it makes him whine softly, spreading his legs wider. libra pushes his fingers in deeper, as far as he can, and feels gaius tense and shudder in his lap. the lube makes it easy, slick and wet, and the noises are quiet enough that they get lost beneath the steady murmur of libra’s voice

gaius makes soft, needy little noises around the lolly in his mouth. his hips move in time with libra’s fingers, each movement rubbing up against libra’s long neglected cock. a lesser man would be driven mad

“thank you, father,” the confessor says, and ducks out of the confessional. libra instantly turns, kissing gaius – pushes the stick of the lolly to one side with his tongue, unmindful of it pressing against his cheek, and licks into gaius’ strawberry flavoured mouth. gaius bucks in his lap, jolting and shuddering like he’s about to come, but a firm hand around the base of his cock prevents him. gaius sobs wretchedly, clawing at libra’s hand and-

another confessor enters. “it has been three weeks since my last confession,” she announces, brusque and to the point, “but i do not feel as though i have sinned”

ah, a difficult one. libra pays her more attention than the others, only stroking gaius’ dick languidly, not firmly enough to make him come. gaius’ teeth clack against his lolly more than once, too distracted now to put on a proper show, as he tries _anything_ to get enough stimulation to come. it isn’t until the confessor leaves, promising to return again soon, that libra takes pity on gaius and thumbs the tender head of gaius’ cock – a single touch is all it takes

gaius chokes back a moan, cock spurting. “that’s it,” libra murmurs, grinding up against him, his hands still moving on and in gaius. “how many does that make it now? thrice?” he slips his fingers free of gaius’ ass, still gently teasing the rim

gaius nods sloppily, mouth half open and drool dripping down his chin. he shudders convulsively, oversensitive, when libra swipes a hand through his come, and makes a pathetic, wanton noise when libra raises that same hand to gaius’ lips. the flicker of gaius’ tongue over the pads of libra’s fingers is lazier than before, slower, but more thorough, as if gaius is seeking out every trace of his own taste. the lolly jostles against libra’s fingers, sticky and wet, but it hardly seems to matter now

libra pulls his fingers free with a wet pop. “up,” he urges gaius, and helps gaius get to his feet. his legs shake as he turns around, but he’ll hardly be standing for long. even so, gaius looks relieved to go to his knees in front of libra, and just in time as well – so many people making confession today

gaius nuzzles at libra’s still clasped and belted robes, his hands kneading at libra’s thighs, until libra parts his robes and bares himself. his voice doesn’t betray anything as gaius thoughtfully swirls his tongue around his lolly – gaius smirks, pushing it into his cheek as he dips his head forward, and sucks libra’s cock into his mouth. perhaps the slightest sigh escapes libra then, but not enough to rouse his confessor’s suspicions

the lolly is hard against libra’s cock, but the rest of gaius’ mouth is soft, and warm and wet. where usually he slurps and sucks as loudly as he can, right now he stays quiet, slowly working more of libra’s dick into his mouth alongside the lolly. libra strokes the bulge stretching gaius’ cheek, and his voice doesn’t so much as tremble, though all the rest of him does

“you have lifted a great weight from my mind, father,” the confessor says, and it is a relief that they leave, for gaius’ spit slick and shiny red lips are stretched wide around libra’s cock, almost to the base, and the white stick of the lolly presses harshly against libra’s skin every time gaius moves. libra has to press his thumb beneath it so it doesn’t poke him indelicately, but the hard shifting feel of the sticky lolly in gaius’ mouth more than makes up for it

gaius breathes out through his nose, harsh and panting, nails scrabbling on libra’s hips – libra’s eyes flutter as his hips jerk, and his cock pushes against the back of gaius’ throat, slides down it

gaius _keens_ , more than loud enough that anyone could hear

but, oh, there’s only them to hear now, so libra lets his head fall back against the wall and fucks up into the welcoming clutch of gaius’ throat, and can feel gaius rubbing against his leg in time with it, gaius panting and shuddering and it is enough, more than enough to come down gaius’ throat, shuddering and biting back noises more obscene than any gaius has uttered today

no-one enters in the minutes it takes libra to recover himself. gaius works back up libra’s cock, licking absently, and then rests his head on libra’s thigh. he still hasn’t finished his lolly, which shows remarkable restraint on his part

“wow,” gaius says, eventually. his voice sounds little more than wrecked, and it’s further garbled by the lolly in his mouth. “never knew you had it in you, padre.” he curls his tongue around the lolly again and then bites into it with an audible _crunch_. he pulls the stick out of his mouth, and continues, “we should definitely do this again sometime, huh?” he’s smirking as he runs the stick over his lips

libra swallows, tightly. even though he just came, libra can feel desire coiling in his loins again. he licks his lips. “gaius,” he says, and that man’s infuriating smirk only widens, “we have not finished yet”

gaius tosses the lolly stick aside and climbs back into libra’s lap, grinning. “whatever you say, _padre,_ ” he murmurs


End file.
